This proposal is for support to allow the continued growth and development of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) program at the UPMC Health System (UPMC) and University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI). UPMC and UPCI are strongly committed to the development and clinical evaluation of effective new therapies for cancer. UPCI has received NCI designation as a comprehensive cancer center with broad basic science strength and depth in a range of multi-modal disease centers that relative closely to ECOG. UPCI has received NCI designation as a comprehensive cancer center with broad basic science strength and depth in a range of multi-modal disease centers that relative closely to ECOG. The objectives of the ECOG program at UPCI and UPMC are: 1) To increase accrual of patients to ECOG studies at the main institution and its affiliates. 2) To continue to augment the scientific participation of the university faculty and affiliate members in ECOG activities, both clinical and laboratory. 3) To further enhance the translation of institutional laboratory science programs related to cancer therapy into ECOG pilot and groupwide studies (biologic response modifiers, and experimental therapeutics). 4) To increase the linkage of UPCI resource laboratories such as the Immunologic Monitoring Laboratory and programs such as biological therapeutics to ECOG. 5) To maintain and improve the high quality of complete, accurate, and timely data submitted for ECOG investigations.